Cana (Edolas)
Cana is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. She is the Edolas counterpart of Cana Alberona. Appearance Although Cana's blue eyes and long brown hair are similar to her Earth Land counterpart, her attire is plain and non-revealing. Cana wears a bergère hat decorated with a large pink rose. She also wears a long sleeved white blouse with frills decorating the sleeves and collar which is tied with a small dark pink ribbon. She also wears a long pink plain skirt. Personality Unlike her Earth Land counterpart who wears a bikini type top, Cana is seen wearing proper and non-revealing attire. She even sits properly with her hands on her laps as opposed to her Earth Land counterpart who sits cross-legged while drinking. She is also polite and declines to drink alcohol with Edolas Macao, as she 'dislikes it'. She also hates to fight, saying that she would rather have tea parties instead. Synopsis Edolas arc Cana first appears when Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Happy and Carla infiltrated Edolas Fairy Tail. Macao invites her to drink with him and Wakaba but Cana refuses, reminding him that she cannot handle alcohol.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 169, Page 18 Cana later tries to stop Lucy Ashley from torturing the newly-discovered Natsu Dragneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 4 Cana later stands with the rest of her guild, scared due to the Fairy Hunter's approach.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 After the guild is transported into a safer location, Natsu explains his story. The guild is skeptical at first but believes the story, saying that the Natsu they are facing is not the same as the Natsu that they know. When Natsu asks for directions to the capital, Cana, with the rest of her guild, tries to discourage them, but to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 2-5 Just as Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Coco were about to be defeated by the Royal Army, Cana, along with the rest of her guild, arrives and fights the Royal Army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 15-19 The fight, however, did not last long as Magic was being removed by Mystogan. Cana as well as the rest of the guild panic as they realize that all of Edolas's Magic is about to disappear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 11-14 Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray cheers up the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a Guild, only their comrades. Cana is last seen watching the Earth Land Fairy Tail's departure with a smile on her face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 17 Former Magic and Abilities Magic Star Wand: Cana uses a pink wand the length of a baton with a rounded top that has a golden star at its middle.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 Major Battles *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Needs Help